10 Song Meme ChuckxSarah
by electronic x
Summary: A collection of Chuck/Sarah dribbles based on the 10 Song Meme.


**Songfic Meme:**

**1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.  
2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.  
3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!  
4. Do ten of these, then post them.**

**My chosen pairing: Chuck/Sarah from Chuck, of course! Let the fun times begin.**

Stylo - Gorillaz feat. Mos Def & Bobby Womack

They're zooming down a dusty highway, somewhere in the Southwest. Per the norm, they're doing it in style, in an old Chevy convertible. Sarah steers the car with confidence, handling it with confidence and grace. Chuck is contented to sit next to her and watch as the wind sends her hair billowing like a cluster of golden rays, chaotic yet all beautiful. That was Sarah as Chuck saw her.

If they weren't being pursued by a bunch of Russian gangsters with heavy rifles loaded in their SUV, this could actually be romantic, Chuck gulps to himself.

Candyman - Christina Aguilera

Chuck gasps; Sarah is looking _delicious_ in that Weinerlicious outfit. Then again, Sarah could be wearing a burlap sack and she'd still make it work. Inadvertently, he voices this thought. "Sorry," he murmurs embarassedly, hands waving about all flustered. Instead of taking offense, Sarah is very amused and tells him it's okay, in that swwet and calm tone of hers.

Oh god, no, she's reaching out to him now, Chuck wants to move back but his feet are rooted to the ground, from nervousness or anticipation or both- oh, now she runs her fingers slowly down his chest and GODDAMNIT. Chuck is having a hard time controlling himself.

True Believer - Dragonette

"CHUCK!" Sarah screams, as she struggles to hold back tears of anguish, seeing his body slumped on the floor. This shouldn't be hard, she's been training for _years_ to keep her emotions in check - why is it that she's now losing control of herself? The truth was that Chuck had moved her with his innocence and kind heart, more than she'd care to admit up to this point.

"Do something, Chuck! Wake up!" she screams. You're the Human Intersect, she cries inwardly. Perform kung fu, play the guitar - SOMETHING.

She breathes a sight of relief when Chuck rolls his eyes and slurs, "Where am I? Are they... defeated?" "Yes, you're safe now," Sarah chokes, holding his head with her left arm and stroking his hair. "Thank god you're alright." Chuck smiles as well, and now all her fears are gone.

A Change Could Do You Good - Sheryl Crow

"You're leaving me for COLE?" the words burst out of Chuck's mouth, as if Casey had just given him a good blow in the stomach. "Yes," Sarah sighs. "This relationship between us, it compromises things. I think we need to take a break."

"So now what?" Chuck sputters.

"I'm still your handler, Chuck," Sarah reminds him. "But I thought a change would do us good. I'll be able to protect you better," she continues after biting her lower lip, barely managing to sound unemotional.

"Protect me better?" Chuck sputters. "Really? Sarah, I love you. With all my heart. I know you feel the same as well," he gulps. "Doesn't that make us... you know, protect each other better?"

Chuck has a point, Sarah concedes, but from the steely expression on her face you could hardly tell otherwise.

Fireworks - The Whitest Boy Alive

It's a really slow night, and the light pollution is out in full force in LA. Still, a few faint glimmers in the sky can still be spotted, and Chuck points this out indulgently to Sarah as they sit on a grassy slope, lying down next to each other.

Sarah is barely holding on to consciousness as Chuck blathers on to her about the universe and extraterrestrial life and things like that. It's funny, but what Sarah really likes is that how being with Chuck makes her feel like a _normal_ person. All that angst and moving around and parent issues, what she needed was a man like Chuck to neutralise her, make her feel warm and fuzzy. Like right now.

She wishes every day could be like this.

Dusk till Dawn - Ladyhawke

Chuck stifles a yawn as the first beams of Parisian sunlight burst into their room, illuminating it with a warm orange glow. Beside him, Sarah stirs, the sheets barely covering her figure. And they're translucent, so there's a small, tantalising preview of what lay beneath. Chuck grins; he'd seen it all already, for the first time yesteday. After he'd gotten her out of Shaw's clutches, they'd realised that they didn't want to waste any more time, all that back and forth and angst, going nowhere.

So it was that they had fun from dusk till dawn.

The Worse It Gets - Penguin Prison

Chuck stares at the chiselled fellow in front of him with annoyance. The jealousy was burning so strong in his heart, choking him, it took some effort for bitter words not to spill out. What WAS it with Sarah and attractive men? First Bryce, then Cole and now... Shaw. Oh god, Shaw could damn well be Superman, what with that chin, eyes, physique, training... by all accounts, he was a better catch than Chuck (Intersect nonsense excluded, of course).

As Sarah chats on with Bryce, Chuck makes up some excuse and slinks away, intending to take his mind off it all with a video game or two. Unbeknownst to him, Sarah notices this and her heart sinks a little too. If only he knew how conflicted she was inside right now...

Unforgivable - Armin van Buuren

Sarah stares at Shaw, bound, bitter tears in her eyes. Chuck watches this from behind, hidden to the two of them. "How could you do this?" Sarah shrieks, and Shaw merely gives a sad little smile. "Things change," he declares.

"Damn right they do," Chuck emerges all of a sudden, a gun in his hand. Undoubtedly nervous, but still with a steely look on his face. "You will let Sarah go or I will kill you."

Shaw raises an eyebrow. "You could never."

Chuck grits his teeth. "Don't push it."

Shaw smirks a little and casually draws a small knife from his pocket. As he approaches closer to Sarah, Chuck doesn't hesitate to pull the trigger.

S.E.O.U.L. - SNSD & Super Junior

"Seoul? What a strange place for a mission." Chuck quips as General Beckman briefs them.

"We're trying to intecept a North Korean plot on the American embassy in South Korea," the older woman states, matter-of-factly.

"Hey listen," Chuck asks Sarah after the briefing is over. "Want to take a short vacation in Seoul once this is over?"

"That's sweet, Chuck, but why?"

"Y'know... I thought we should have like... a romantic trip there." Sarah raises an eyebrow. "Ah."

"We could... go to the theme parks. There are lots of theme parks in Seoul," Chuck exclaims. "It'd be real fun."

"Wow, Chuck!" marvels Sarah. "How'd you know all that?"

"I got it all from here," he grins dorkily, tapping his noggin with a finger. Sarah laughs. "Who needs a guidebook now?"

Opposite of Adults - Chiddy Bang

"Don't talk to me, Sarah!" Chuck sulks, a look of scowling impertinence etched on his face.

"Fine," Sarah sighs, obvious annoyance seeping into her voice. "It's just what the cover calls for."

"Yeah, but I'm not having you _touch_ another man! Seriously? Did you _need_ to be an 'exotic dancer'?" yells Chuck, the exasperated tension raising his voice a pitch with every word, until it comes out like a squeak, almost amusing.

"This is why I told you our relationship would compromise professionalism, Chuck," Sarah sighs. They sit together in silence until Chuck finally relents. "Fine," he says, throwing his hands in the air, "But there's gotta be some make up between us after this."

"Of course," the blonde smiles slyly.


End file.
